1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a control method thereof in which a clear 3D volume of an object may be acquired when the 3D volume of the object is reconstructed from X-ray images acquired by radiating X-rays to the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an X-ray imaging apparatus acquires an image of the inside of an object, such as a human body or an article, by radiating X-rays to the object. The X-ray imaging apparatus easily detects the internal structure of the object, and is thus used to detect abnormalities, such as lesions inside of a human body in a medical application, or to detect the internal structure of an article or a machine part. Further, the X-ray imaging apparatus may be used to check the inside of baggage in an airport.
Various types of X-ray imaging apparatuses are currently in use, including a digital radiography (DR) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatus, etc.
Now, the operating principle of an X-ray imaging apparatus will be described. The X-ray imaging apparatus radiates X-rays to an object, such as a human body or an article, and then receives X-rays which are transmitted through the object or X-rays which are not transmitted through the object. The X-ray imaging apparatus converts the received X-rays into electrical signals, and reads out the converted electrical signals, thus generating X-ray images. The generated X-ray images are displayed through a display unit. Thereby, a user may detect the internal structure of the object.